Nordic
by CosmicCthulhuComic
Summary: Nordic is new to Morganville and doesn't like it that the people inside can't leave. She misses her Uncle Oliver and is going to pay him a visit. However Nordic isn't Human and she isn't a vampire. So what happens when another supernatural rocks the boat?
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

Nordic was standing outside the Morganville town limits. She was naked, but that wasn't really a problem. She could sense the energy that the barrier gave off, strong, protective, very sure of itself. Vampires, only vampire would do something this utterly stupid. Making themselves know to the humans, trying to merge and blend into human life. Stupid, just plain stupid. She crinkled her toes and felt the dirt beneath her feet. Poor uncle, she thought, how had he lived with these fools for so long. Poor uncle Oliver. Not that he was her actual uncle, he was her great uncle, well very great uncle. He had protected her family ever since he had chosen to become a vampire, probably because the 'great gift' as her grandmother called it had skipped him. But that didn't matter to Nordic, she loved him all the same. He had been the one to teach her how to love history, and strategy, and how to dive a clutch. These past three years were taking a toll on her and she missed her uncle. She wrote to him, and called him off and on but not as much as she wanted too. It was time for a visit.

Who knows, she thought, it could be fun. A town full of vampires who lived with humans. Or it could just be a crazy hot mess. She sighed deeply, feeling the moonlight on her living flesh and fresh dirt under her toes. Slowly her bones shifted, her skin sprouted fur, she felt her arms and chest expand and her skin stretch. She had become a bat. Nordic took to the sky and flew into Morganville. A shapeshifter in a town of vampires. It's gonna get crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Nordic was dancing through the sky, the sleepy town of Morganville far below. Swooping and gliding through the constellations and around the crescent moon. Descending and ascending in her aerial acrobatics. She was looking for something, she was on the outer rim of the hamlet when she found it in someone's backyard. Perfect, she thought, it's exactly what I need. She fell from the sky in a death roll coming to a perfect landing on her human feet amongst trees and sheets that had been draped on clothes lines.

She searched through the linens until she had collected a pair of old worn out jeans that were probably only good for house work and gardening, a black tank top that had a few holes in the back and much to her surprise a bra, that fit. It was electric green and the straps showed by her shoulders but she didn't really care. She just felt lucky to have it. She put the clothes on and went around to the front of the house. Her feet were still bare but she didn't mind that either. It felt good to have a connection to the earth, it was cool and soft in the pre-morning darkness. She started to walk down the middle of the empty street making her way to the centre of town and eventually to her uncle. She had walked about a mile and a half when the small hairs on the back of her neck started to bristle, warning her that she was being watched and to be ready for an attack.

The hunted feeling stayed with her for about fifteen minutes and then she saw a man pull himself from the shadows. He was tall and pale with fine almost feminine features. " Well hello there," said the man "It's a little late to be out for a walk don't you think?"

"No." Nordic replied, she kept on walking

"I've noticed that you're not wearing a bracelet. Are you from the University?" He asked.

"No." She kept walking

"So, your free game then.?" The man was beside her now close enough that she could touch him, it was annoying.

"Please go away?"

"But why? Arn't we having fun?"

"I was having a peaceful walk, then you showed up and screwed that up for me. Please go away."

"I'm sorry," said the man "but I just can't do that. You see, I'm very hungry and was hoping for someone I could sink my teeth into and then you come along. Why you are providence it self." The man grabbed Nordic by the back of her neck and angled her in the classic vampire feeding pose.

" You should really stop." She said in a board tone

But he didn't listen and just as he was about to sink his teeth into her neck she punched him in the face. He made a surprised choking sound then whirled on her " You little bitch!"

"Oh, I'm Sorry. Did you just call me a bitch." Nordic was laughing under her breath "well i guess I am."

The vampire came at her but Nordic hooked her hands into claws and tore into his scalp and temple. She administered a high kick to his groin and swiped his feet out from under him. He was sputtering on the ground, poor weak vampire. " You know, it was really stupid of you to try and attack a member of the Red Guard. We eat scum like you for breakfast."

The vampire was gasping on the ground. Heaving deeply and losing a little blood.

"Look," She said, "I'm not going to kill you. Not tonight anyway. There's a house just down the street a little ways with a basement. I saw it about the same time you started to stalk me. The suns coming up so I would suggest you make your way there post hast."

"What are you?" the vampire asked

" None of your Damn business."

The vampire huffed and fled out of site. Nordic kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was coming up over the horizon in Morganville Texas. The streets were just starting to come alive. Open neon signs flickered on, the university parking lot began to fill up, cars slowly started to rumble down the street and the coffee shop known as Common Grounds began its daily regime. One of the employees, Eve Rosser, was pulling espresso shots and mixing caffeinated drinks like a boss for the morning junkies. It was a fairly steady stream of people, so she had no time to notice the stranger in the black tank and jeans with no shoes in the back corner. The stranger would have continued to have gone unnoticed except that Monica Morrell and her lackeys had walked in and the stranger was in her spot. That's when Eve noticed.

Monica walked up to the table, "Move it Creep, you're in our seat."

" What?" said the stranger

"I said move creep, what are you slow?"

"I think you're a little slow, demanding seats like a child demands candy. Look I'm not your nanny, so go get another seat."

The whole store went quiet and turned to watch. ' Oh my God' thought Eve, 'this chick is so dead' . Monica's eyes were as big as pie plates and turning a nice shade of red. Jennifer had some how gotten out a box cutter and looked like she was going to enjoy using it.

"Look here creep, I'm the Mayors sister and..."

"And I'm Carmen San Deiago, where am I?" Eve and a few others laughed at that. Monica just turned redder.

" Mayors sister so I run this fucking town. Got that bitch?"

"Got it? I don't think you have it. I'm not even sure you know what IT is."

" What the, Oh no." And Monica snapped her fingers and Jennifer extended the blade of the box cutter. She was aiming for her leg but the stranger caught her hand and stopped her two inches away from her leg. The stranger squeezed a little and the box cutter clattered to the floor but the stranger didn't let go of Jennifer's wrist, she kept squeezing . Jennifer look like she was in pain and Monica... Damn, Monica looked scared.

"Now," said the stranger "I don't care if you the Queen of France, but you're going to leave me alone. " She squeezed Jennifer a little harder and she let out a little whimper. "You got that, or do you nees me to say it again?"

"Let go." Gasped Jennifer, "I'm bleeding, let go."

"No. People who enjoy hurting others and making them bleed should have no problem with pain and a little blood form inside them. If you want your wrist back take it back. I'm not going to give it to you." Eve could see the blood on Jennifer's hand now, " You want to play dangerous games, well this is a very dangerous game."

"Bitch," said Monica "let go."

"Why so you can have her stab me. No, this is your fault."

At that point Jennifer yanked back her hand, reveling puncture marks and deep scratches. Then the stranger took her bloody hand and grabbed Monica's shirt.

"This is on you." said the stranger "but don't worry. I'm sure everything will be just fine if you get her to a hospital in maybe the next thirty minutes."

"Crazy bitch." Said Monica.

"Yea, I'm a crazy bitch. Better get going, I wouldn't want your friend to faint." Monica and Company ran out of Common Grounds. Then the stranger bent down a picked up the box cutter. Eve went over, because damn, crazy new chick stood up to Monica and won.

" Hey," said the Goth girl "I'm Eve, and wow."

"Yea, I know that was really tacky of me. Acting out like that in front of everyone. I just don't have any tolerance for crap like that. Sorry, I'll go." She started to get up.

"No" said Eve, "that was great, and um... can I get you anything? Monica makes everyone miserable, as far as I'm concerned you have earned you're coffee."

"Oh, well thank you, I'm Nordic."

" No problem Nordic. So what brings you to Morganville?"

"I'm actually looking for someone, man named Oliver. He own's this place right?"

Eve took an involuntary step back " Yea, he works the evening shift. How do you..."

"Oh,sorry" Nordic said a little embarrassed, "I should explain things better, he's my Uncle."


	4. Chapter 4

It was around two in the afternoon when Oliver appeared in Common Grounds. Eve and another employee, Ralph, were working hard at meeting the demands of the college crowd. Pulling espresso shots, and creating the coffee drinks that were popular now.

He genuinely liked his employees, especially Eve, he admired her resilience and never say die attitude. She reminded him of his soldiers and their spirit during the campaigns, she also reminded him of another group of people... No he couldn't think about them right now. He couldn't think about his mortal family, about the people he had sworn to protect, about being a member of the Red Guard. No, he wouldn't do that to himself now.

Oliver made his way behind the counter to give at least one of his coffee foot soldiers, most likely the inexperienced Ralph, a break. He was just stepping through the door that separated the back supply room from the front counter when Eve bombarded him and physically shoved him back through the door.

"Ralph," Shouted the Goth girl over he shoulder, "I need to talk to the boss. You got this right?"

In response Ralph gave her the thumbs up sign. She gave a sigh of relief and turned to her employer. "So, we might or might not have a problem."

"Yes," said Oliver, "A work related problem, or an Eve Rosser problem?"

"Neither, this is an Oliver problem."

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed "How so?"

"Do you know anyone named Nordic? Because she's here, waiting for you. She said she was your niece, but you're..."

"I'm what?"

"I just thought that given your circumstances that you wouldn't have family."

" Well , you thought wrong then. Now where is she?"

"In the back, but Oliver..."

He was making his way out the door "Yes, Miss Rosser?"

"Is she..."

"Is she what?"

"Human?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business Miss. Rosser, but if you're asking if she is like me then no." Oliver made his way out the door leaving Eve in a most flummoxed state. Once he was out amongst the crowed he could feel her presence. He scanned the room quickly, trying to pick her out of the mass. He spotted her, she was reading some old forgotten magazine. He moved over to her "Nordic?"

She glanced over the magazine and smiled, "Uncle?" She got up from her place and embraced him. "Uncle Oliver, I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much." the embrace continued.

"And I have missed you." He held her away from him so he cold take in her visage and realized immediately that she was in a deplorable state and not wearing shoes. "Did you steal those clothes?"

"Unfortunately, but they will not be missed."

He frowned slightly. "My office is in the back, lets talk there."

Oliver escorted his niece to the office, he glanced back and noticed Eve's face had grown a few shades paler. He smirked, they never learn. People, whether they be human, vampire or whatever, were complicated enigmas shifting and changing and constantly surprising you. They entered the office.

" Amazing barista, it's like Starbucks only without the large cooperation sucking our souls feeling. I swear that place is run by Satan" Nordic plopped down in a chair and leaned back. Oliver smiled and shook his head.

"I'm glad you like it. How are things in San Francisco?"

"Not bad, Charlie started working on his doctor degree and is working part time as an ER nurse. Grandma took her Yoga class to Hawaii for a week. I'm not sure about the Guard, we're all so spread out. I know that Char is in New Orleans investigating a supposed VooDoo cult. I'm not sure where Luke and Sam are, and I think Maria is up in Quebec, possibly looking into a windigo sighting."

"Windigo sighting?"

"Well there were remains, and the locals think it's either the work of a windigo or a rouge vampire that has gone insane. My money is on the windigo theory." It felt good, talking to her Uncle. Just like old times. Oliver's attention was caught by a red blinking light on his phone. "I think you have a message."

Oliver pushed the message button " Hey Oliver, this is Richard. Monica just came in all out of sorts yelling about how some crazy girl 'Bitch, I said bitch,'" cried Monica in the background, Richard sighed "girl attacked her friend Jennifer this morning. I didn't know if you were aware of the situation but I thought I would give you a heads up. Call me back when you get this" more yelling from Monica and then a Beep.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and looked at his niece "You would't know anything about that, would you?"

"They attacked me. I defended myself."

Oliver glared at her a little more.

"She had a box cutter, and I have seen way too many Japanese horror flicks on YouTube. They might have cut up my face. And I left her with her arm still attached, that's got to count for something right?"

"No." Oliver said flatly

Nordic looked away from Oliver's gaze "Darn"

"I'll fix it but you must reign yourself in better, especially here. If people found out what you were it might cause a mass hysteria. Please be careful."

" I will."

"I am glad to see you."

"Yea?"

Oliver smiled "I've missed you,my little bat."


	5. Chapter 5

Nordic was on top of Common Grounds that night, she had to take extra precautions to make sure she wouldn't be seen during a shift. It wasn't always necessary to shift, but she found that if she were in an unfamiliar location that it would be easier to sleep if she did. The hour was going on eleven, the streets were mostly black and there was no way a human could see her on top of the building. She shifted into bat form, it was her go to animal. She could become others but she liked it the best. She enjoyed flying, and being a mammal was not as uncomfortable as becoming an avian creature .

She took off dancing through the sky. Strobbing in the light using her echolocation. Up, over, and around obstacles through the silky blue night. Nordic was somewhere over a cul-du-sac when she heard it, the death screech of an owl. She dove for the ground, but it cut her off, chasing her down an an ally. When she realized that there was no good way to escape this predator she went as close to the ground as possible and shifted back into human form. The owl careened into her back leaving some very nasty scratches, blood flowed freely from the open wounds. Great, now she was naked and bleeding, at night, in an ally, in a town run by vampires. Great, just fan-freaking-tastic.

Nordic spotted an old, dilapidated shack up ahead and made her way to it. There was a lock on the outside door but it didn't really matter, she just slipped through some of the old rotting boards and she was inside. Once inside she found stairs that went down, this must have been a fall out shelter or something, she thought. It was only upon reaching the bottom of the stairs that she realized that someone was living there, and possibly working there. Ha yea if their last name was Frankenstine, she muttered to herself. Because the majority of the space was a lab. Test tubes, beakers, stacks and shelves of books. She looked around a bit, checking the rooms. "Hello, is anyone here? Look I didn't mean to intrude but im bleeding and need to barrow some clothes. Hello?" no answer. Well maybe I can write them a note or something. There's plenty of paper. She looked around a little more until she found them.

"Ahh, finally. Clothes." She sighed in relief. She rummaged through the pile in the back of a wardrobe. She was putting on a much stained white lab coat that came down to her knees and fastening it with a belt when she heard it. Foot steps. "Hello, is some one here?" she yelled again. The foot steps stopped. "Hello, I..."

"Why hello," said an ominous voice from the other room "it would appear that I have a visitor. A wounded visitor"

Well crap, it was a vampire "Umm yes, bad incident with an owl. I'm barrowing you coat and belt if that's alright. I think I might be bleeding on it but I'll make sure I wash it before I return it to you."

"Don't worry about that." Said the vampire "Because you won't be returning. You can't return if you don't leave." He was a tall pale individual with dark hair. He was lightning fast and had Nordic in a death grip in under three seconds. His hand was over her wound, he applied pressure and a little blood seeped through the fabric and onto his hand.

"Not this again." She moaned " get away"

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that, not when prey comes in so willingly into my home, already bleeding. So young, so sweet." He lifted his hand to his mouth and tasted he blood. She pushed him away.

"I said get off"

"That's remarkable," Said the vampire " I've never tasted anything like it before." He looked at her with intense eyes "You're not human."

"Never was never will be" and she ran up the stairs and back into the ally. It didn't matter though, he just followed her. Laughing, smiling, in the shadows. He's playing with you Nordic, she thought, he's a crazy vampire and he's trying to wig you out. She stopped under a lamp post. "If you're going to walk with me you might as well do it by my side and not from the shadows." She yelled " But if you hurt me, I swear, I will kick you ass from here to Houston, impale you on a pike and leave you to bake on a beach."

He came out of the shadows. "What are you?" he said softly, eyes sparking with a thirst for knowledge.

"That's non of you business."

"Well I think it is, you robbed me after all." He had a point.

"Not a human"

"Yes, I deduced that."

"I'm not a vampire"

He made an unsatisfied noise. " Alright, what else arn't you?"

"I'm not a vegetable, mineral, or place."

"Animal?"

"Arn't we all?" he laughed silently, they were almost to Common Grounds.

"Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Now that hardly seems fair, you haven't told me what you are." He whined

"Tell me your name."

"Myrnin."

She smiled and walked toward the back of her uncles coffee store.

"You didn't tell me what you are." He yelled after her.

"Yes I did she yelled back." An interesting look came over his face, and he grinned wide before disappearing back into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Nordic knocked on the back door of Common Grounds, she was hoping that her uncle would here her and come for her quick. She didn't trust that Myrnin person to leave her alone, not completely and was worried that she would have to shift again which would tear open the wound that was already healing. Fortunately he was still downstairs. He opened the door and gave her a ponderous look, shook his head and ushered he in. Nordic was moving toward the stairs when her uncle stopped her. "Explain, now Nordic."

She shrugged and face her uncle, he was clearly in a no nonsense mood. Dressed all in black like when he was still an active member of the red guard, and hair pulled back tight. "I had a bad Owl accident." She murmured in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"An owl? Is that why why your bleeding?" oh yes he was in a no nonsense mood. This was not good, she hated disappointing him. But it wasn't her fault, that stupid owl. She was afraid she would break down and cry right there. Like when she was a child and had done something that he had found disappointing. It was bearable if he was angry, she was usually angry too. She couldn't handle him being disappointed, that was different.

"Yes, it chased me out of the sky. I crashed in an ally and..." this would disappoint him, and she had tried so hard to conceal her presence tonight. "and I meet another vampire." He didn't say anything, that was concerning. " I went into a dilapidated shack to find something to cover myself with, found this coat and found...him"

He sighed deeply, and she winced inwardly "Well that explains why Myrnin is lurking the shadows outside the shop." She knew it. "Does he know what you are?"

Nordic felt indignation flare up in her "No! He got a taste of me but I don't think he has a clue of what I am." Well that wasn't completely true, but still she hadn't thought Myrnin had gotten her obscure joke. He uncle shook his head clearly not pleased but not altogether disappointed.

"Just remember to keep a low profile Nordic. We can't risk others finding out about you,our family, or the Red Guard. Morganville doesn't need that kind of chaos, it has enough chaos as it is" She nodded in agreement "Now. If you go upstairs you will find a first aid kit in the bathroom. And please try to be quiet, I'm expecting a very important visitor tonight."

"Who?" asked Nordic "and why?"

"Her name is Amelie, she is the founder and something of the acting monarch of this town, and chiefly we a discussing how my niece came here without alerting the barrier that surrounds the town." There was a long pause and then Nordic turned to go up the stairs, she had her orders. Clean up, keep quiet, and she planed to follow them to the letter.

Nordic was getting out of the shower when she heard the front door open and close. Must be Oliver's friend, Amelie. She put an antibacterial ointment on her cuts, but some hydrogen peroxide on the blood spotted coat, changed into some comfortable cloths her uncle had left for her. A baggy common grounds t-shirt and a pair of formless black pants. They must have been in the lost and found bin. She would have to get real clothes tomorrow.

Nordic sat on a made up cot, it was pretty comfortable, and listened to the conversation that was going on below.

"I was just as surprised as you of her presence here..." – Oliver

"Unacceptable." – Amelie

"Myrnin's machine must be acting up again..." – Oliver

"Nonsense Claire and Myrnin have done a superb...clearly it's not...What are you up to?" – Amelie

Nordic could only get snatches of the conversation but still it didn't seem like it was going well. She was upset, mostly sad for her uncle. Here was this great man who had slain monsters and helped overthrow tyrannical monarchs and here he was subject to a tyrannical monarch of monsters. It wasn't right. Oh Uncle what are you hoping to achieve? She laid down on the cot and let the voices bounce off the walls before drifting into a dark forbidding sleep, with dreams of talons, blood and pale figures lurking in the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

Nordic woke up the next morning, sunlight was streaming in and dancing across the floor. She rolled out her shoulders, feeling every muscle. She was tense, far too tense. She reached behind her neck and pulled the coffee shop shirt off her body and flung it on the bed. Nordic took her hands and felt where the owl had gotten her last night. The scratches were gone, thank goodness.

She could hear the people downstairs, milling about, talking , drinking coffee. Oliver wouldn't be up until later, she had plenty of time to do the things she needed to do. Go downstairs and hack his laptop, check her email, go out and possibly get some clothes from the rescue mission. She gathered her clothes from yesterday and went to the bathroom to wet her hair.

After sticking her head under the faucet and letting ice cold water run over the back of her head she took her fingers and ran them through her unruly mane. She put on her clothes from yesterday and went downstairs.

Bypassing the barista station she made a beeline for her uncles office. Eve looked up from what she was doing, clearly startled. Nordic gave a little wave and disappeared into the office. She liked Eve, she seemed like a person who knew who she was and what she was doing in life. Good for her.

She opened Oliver's laptop and turned it on. It was password protected. She typed in w-I-d-I-g-e-t it was the name of her grandmothers American Eskimo dog. Yea Uncle, no one would get that...except Me. But maybe he had intended it. He was rather devious. She got onto Yahoo and opened her email. There were a few messages there, mostly from shops and franchises she had been foolish enough to give her email to and promptly deleted them. God Damn leaches, just trying to suck away her non-existent funds. Jerks!

There was an email marked important, it was from Charlie. Subject title Roses are Red. Oh no. She opened it.

Nordic,

Please come have lunch with me and Cc in the punch bowl. Bring a friend. Lunch is at 2:15

See you there

BC.

Hopefully the security they had here wouldn't flag this as important and dismiss it as inconsequential and not look twice at it. But it was... Oh it WAS...they Needed to get out. She had two days, which meant she and Oliver had to leave tonight.

She hit the reply and typed

BC,

Thanks for the invite, everything is good here under the sky. There are a few roadblocks but I'm sure its not going to be a problem. See you there with –

SN

This was really bad, her brother didn't email her often. And he she a Hell didn't iniciate a red guard summit, that was usually Luke or Maria. They wern't what she was in fact only her and her brother were the only shifters in the Guard on the continent, then again there wern't very many members of the guard. Whatever, this was important. How was she going to get her uncle out of this giant ant trap and into New Orleans. She logged out and cleared her history.

Damn, damn, damn, how am I gonna pull this off... well they could always walk out.


End file.
